Super Smash Brothers: Echoes from the Past
by Zelda12343
Summary: When subspace collapses, they think they've won. However, the adventure has just begun for our heroes... rated T for slight violence and romantic themes. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The ending of Subspace**

Link sighed and turned to face everyone.

Subspace was collapsing around them. All of the others, even Master Hand and Crazy Hand, were looking around. For after all, when Subspace would collapse, it would take them with it.

Finally, Pit spoke.

"Link, what did you mean earlier?"

Link sighed and tried not to look at his younger friend when he started talking.

"We're all stuck in Subspace. It collapses, we're all dead. And worst of all, Tabuu made it out."

"And took a substantial chunk of us with it," Pit muttered darkly, examining his right wing, which had been crushed. It now looked like a bloody mess, but fortunately, in Subspace, their nerves were deadened and the brawlers felt nothing.

"Is there no way to save ourselves?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Yes, there's one," Zelda replied.

"No!" Link cried. She turned to face him, and all the others as well. Link drew his sword angrily, because that's the worst he could do to her, really.

"Don't you see? I'll die anyway! We all will! If I don't do this, we'll all die!"

Link met her eyes, saw the determination in them, and lowered his sword.

"Do what you must, then," Link sighed.

"Link! NO! If she's doing what I think she is, I'll never let her!" cried Pikachu. However, all of their discussion was stopped when Pit collapsed onto the ground, shaking slightly. Marth and Pikachu ran over in shock to find their friend unconscious. It had all happened so suddenly, they'd barely had any time to react.

"The Subspace is slowly taking us with it," Zelda looked around. "Link, Pit's first. If I don't do a thing, he'll die now."

Before Link could stop her, Zelda let loose what looked like an ordinary Din's fire. However, Link knew better. As soon as Pit was hit by it, something that shouldn't normally happen between teammates, he shimmered and disappeared. Everyone gasped, but Zelda let another loose, this time hitting Samus. And she continued, seeming weaker and weaker with each fireball. And with each one, another of their teammates was spared from Subspace.

Finally, only she and Link were left. By now, Zelda could barely stand by herself, and was drawing energy from her damage meter. Subspace had engulfed everywhere except where she and Link stood.

"Zelda," Link breathed.

"You know what I did, didn't you," she replied.

"You sacrificed a bit of your life force for each of us," Link continued, tears forming in his eyes. "You sent us away from Subspace."

"But not without price," she replied. "I locked their memories away to keep them safe from Tabuu."

"What?" Link was confused now. "You erased their memories?"

"More like I copy-and pasted them," she explained. "Their true power is sleeping deep within them, but meanwhile, above, they have new lives. They are unaware who they really are, and are now normal people. However, when Tabuu rises once more, their powers will too."

"Is there no way that this could happen to you as well?" he asked. "Better anything than your death!"

"No, Link, there's not. As soon as Subspace is gone, I will be, too."

Just then, Subspace collapsed a little more.

"Zelda, I…" Link wasn't exactly sure how to say it. "I love you, and always will."

"Link, I…" Zelda answered, a tear forming in her eye as well. "I love you back. And with this love, I shall save you."

Just as the Subspace around him collapsed, Link felt the last of her energy hit him. He dropped one last gift to her, a heart container from their last brawl, which had allowed full health restoration.

Zelda smiled, utterly alone in what was left of Subspace, which was barely enough for her to stand in. She picked up the heart container, and felt comfort. She thought of her friends, now safe. Of Pikachu. Of Samus. Of Link. Of Marth. Of Pit. She thought of the others, too, but these had been among her best friends during her lifetime. No, they didn't know who they were, but that issue would come up later.

Just then, Subspace collapsed, and Zelda felt her world darken. She was sure she would never awake again.

Or would she?


	2. Author's note

**Author's note**

I've been getting some distress over Zelda's apparent death, and I'm sorry.

That's right. I said 'apparent.'

No, she's not dead. She's actually a key figure in the story. The first person to spot her wins! What, I'm not sure.

Well, aside from that, I'll see you next Friday. However, if I get more than five reviews, I'll post the next chapter (wink, wink!)

Also, there will be some confusion in the next chapters concerning some of the characters. Some characters will seem to lack some elements that they have in Brawl. If you have a guess which Brawler is who, then let me know!

)Zelda12343(


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**_ Wow, I've gotten a lot of reviews! As of this chapter, I'll initiate a contest in which you can guess which character is which smasher. I'll only be able to reply to your review to tell you if you're right if you've signed your review. Well, besides that, I've also got a new rule: I'll update every Friday unless I get five reviews. In that scenario, I'll update early! Can't be hard, really!_

_

* * *

_

**The encounter with Dork**

"Time to get up, lazy!"

Chloe sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She turned around to where her little brother, Nico, stood.

"Oh, Nico!" she shook her head. "You're not ready for school yet!"

"You're not even up, silly!" he laughed.

"Nico, you know that it's our first day, right?" Nico didn't appreciate her sleep.

"Don't care! And mom said that that we can't use the Dream as an excuse."

Nico suddenly noticed the pain in her eyes. His teasing nature, present around others (and when he was hyper) changed to his usual nature, which was mature and serious.

"You had it again, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Except this time, I learned that the princess who sacrificed herself was named Zelda. I also could see their faces more clearly," she replied.

"I didn't see anyone clearly," Nico complained. The strange thing about the two was the fact that they both had these strange dreams. And for Chloe, they were getting clearer.

The two stared in silence at one another for a minute before Nico gently shooed her away to get ready. He, about ready to enter the sixth grade at twelve, was ecstatic about the fact that he was now a middle schooler. And of course, to honor this, his shirt was green. He wore green as much as possible, but this shirt was his favorite. he also wore a pair of brown slacks and brown shoes, but the green shirt was the focal point of his outfit.

Chloe, meanwhile, packed all of her bags. She was entering her junior year, and was sure she was prepared. Not only prepared, but happy. Even her getup suggested joy. It was a pink tank top with purple designs and white pants. Her dark hair, as usual, was unadorned except for her thin, golden headband. As a matter of fact, the only area of her outfit that didn't fit with this was her boots. They looked as though they belonged on Nico or something.

They met downstairs, Chloe grabbed a breakfast muffin for each of them, and raced to Chloe's car, a green Prius. They tossed their bags into the back, and Chloe took the wheel. Nico rode shotgun with her, and of course controlled the stereo.

"Must we listen to this?" Chloe moaned as she left the driveway, pop music blaring loudly over the stereo.

"Whoops! I was aiming for another channel!" Nico apologized and fiddled with the dial. As soon as Chloe revved the accelerator for the first time, the "Ganondorf Battle—Oot" was on. She smiled at Nico. Of course, as usual, he'd picked her favorite station ever: Zeldaworks. It always was playing some Zelda soundtrack piece or other. In other words, it was heaven to Legend of Zelda nerds. Nico and Chloe considered themselves the leaders of the fan movement, actually.

* * *

In the morning, before her first class even started, Chloe ran into the school bully, 'the dork.' No one knew his real name; they all just called him Dork. He had curly red hair, grayish skin, and had the build of a dinosaur.

"That new freshmen class seems to be made of midgets!" Dork shouted. The freshmen class, who were all entering the building, all gasped in fright.

"Let's see how many I can plow through before I'm caught!" he shouted, laughing evilly and running towards them. The freshmen were sure that they were done for, and one boy even dropped his bag in his rush to get out of Dork's way. All of a sudden, Dork doubled over in pain and collapsed. The freshmen gasped collectively again when their savior was revealed to be a girl who was as tall as Dork was, but far slimmer. Her hair was in a blonde ponytail behind her, and she was wearing jeans and a solid blue t-shirt. It appeared that she had tripped him and punched him while he wasn't focused on her.

"Thank you!" the freshmen chorused collectively. Chloe could see several of the boys looking at the girl in a strange way. She could hear one boy whisper to the other, "Boy is she hot!" The girl didn't hear them and began talking.

"Lesson one of your high school education: stay away from dork," she said in a cool, nonchalant voice. "Also, if you should see him, find a senior, like me, or even a junior. But the sophomores aren't that responsible." They all smiled at her and moved off. Chloe looked at the girl's face and wondered why she seemed so familiar. Then the girl's icy blue eyes met her.

"You're new, too, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was in the other building last year," Chloe explained. At their school, high school was made up into two different buildings. Kids were put in each building by random selection, and Chloe had just happened to be transferred here.

"You'll need a mentor, then," the girl looked her up and down. "What's with those boots?"

"Oh, they're my favorite," Chloe shrank under the senior's intense gaze.

"I like them. It gives your look a twist," for the first time, the girl smiled.

"I'm Amanda," she offered her hand.

"Chloe," Chloe also offered hers, and the two shook hands, sealing their friendship.

"Well, then, I suppose you'll need help getting to your first class," Amanda continued.

"Calculus. Ugh," Chloe replied.

"Well, now. I take Calculus next period as well. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me," Amanda told her. "Now let's go."

The two girls started down the hall, both wondering where they'd seen each other's faces before, though both too shy to ask.


	4. Chapter 3

**3- That day**

**Author's note: **_I have been getting many questions, many comments, and many guesses over their identity. There has been some debate over Nico's identity, but I hope that'll be cleared up in this chapter. Also, there are new smashers being introduced in this chapter! Please review and guess who they are._

Calculus went pretty well, and that was saying something, assuming how awful Chloe thought she was at math.

Amanda helped Chloe through her work, all the while telling her everything she had to know about their classes. After class, Chloe had not only improved sufficiently at Calculus, but she also knew more about how her high school life would go from this point on. But to top it all, she now had a friend.

Her next class seemed to be mobbed when the other kids were leaving. Freshmen, sophomore, junior, and even senior girls were moving around in a very large pack, shrieking and walking towards where a group of boys were leaving.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked Amanda, who had class next door.

"Nick must've just had that class," she announced distastefully. "He's the most popular boy in the school."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because some people say he's cute. See you at lunch," with that, the older girl walked gracefully into another room, leaving Chloe wondering what was so special about that boy, or why she wanted to know.

* * *

Chloe had shocked her teachers (in a pleasant way) in both map studies and science, the only two required courses besides math that she hadn't completed the requirements for. One teacher even claimed that she was one of the most gifted students he'd ever had.

Chloe had blushed, of course. She didn't like attention being called to her supposed intellect. Then again, very few kids had passed nearly all of their courses halfway through their freshman year. Chloe, having a summer birthday, was numerically the age of the sophomores at the time, and had been asked to skip a grade. Of course she said yes, hoping for a challenge.

Quite the contrary. Sophomore year had been a year of boring hell. She hadn't had any friends (not that she'd ever had any), she'd nearly fallen asleep in every class, and the teachers had misunderstood her intensely. Thankfully, the teachers this had been warned of a genius entering their midst by the principal. Also thankfully, the students hadn't. Chloe found it difficult at the best of times to associate with kids her age. And that was when they didn't know she was a genius.

Just before lunch, she saw Amanda in the hallway and ran over. Amanda greeted her and the two walked off to lunch together. However, they were soon met by a pack of screaming fangirls who seemed to be mobbing the nurse's office.

"What now?" Amanda asked a fangirl impatiently.

"Nick got a cut on his finger and we all want to give him a band-aid!" she replied as if it were obvious.

Amanda rolled her eyes when the two girls who weren't mobbing the office heard a voice.

"Okay, Nick already has a band-aid!" it shouted.

"If you don't give us room to move, we'll make sure that _you_ need those band-aids!" another cried. The crowd parted, and Amanda and Chloe could see the two guards outside of the office. One seemed to be a senior, the other a junior. What was shocking was their hair. The larger, more powerfully built one had dark hair with a purplish tint, but the smaller, lighter one had blue hair.

"Hey, Amanda!" shouted the purple-haired one. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sorry, Chloe," Amanda smiled apologetically at her. Chloe understood, however, and bounded off to the cafeteria. Maybe she could get them a table or something.

* * *

However, lunch was halfway over, and Amanda still hadn't shown up.

Looking at her phone, which had just vibrated, she could see she had a text from Amanda (the two had exchanged numbers that morning during break), apologizing and letting her know that Zach, the boy, wanted help on a project and that she'd be awhile.

Chloe had barely looked up from her phone when she realized that a boy was hesitantly standing nearby. She recognized him as the ninth grader who had dropped his bag earlier. He'd also been the only boy not to whisper about Amanda.

"Hi," he said quietly. He was holding his lunch tray and was shifting from foot to foot nervously. "I noticed that you're lonely, so I was wondering if you wanted company."

"Okay," Chloe replied, letting the boy sit down. As he did so, she inspected this new visitor. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt from the 2010 Honda Civic tour of Paramore, and blue converse. His chocolate-brown hair looked a little messy, giving him a look of carelessness that contrasted perfectly with his neat attire. To top off her strange young guest, his large, serene blue eyes gave reminded her of the sky, and of freedom. And, like Amanda, for some reason, she felt a feeling of familiarity. It was as though she'd known him before.

The two ate in silence for a moment before the boy began to talk.

"You're new here?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I transferred from the other building."

"Oh. No wonder you seem a little… lost. Got any friends?" he seemed to be trying not to offend her. He was succeeding.

"One. She's talking to a senior named Zach."

"Ah. I've heard of Zach."

"Do you like Paramore?"

"Well, duh! I'm wearing their shirt!"

"Good, I like them too."

"What's your favorite song?"

From that point on, their conversation flowed easily. They had many similar interests, and by the end of lunch, they'd become fast friends.

When the warning bell rang, the two stood up together and got their stuff.

"I'm Chloe, by the way," she finished.

"Chase," he replied, "I mean, that's my name." His blue eyes sparkled at her, and she found herself smiling. Wherever she knew him from, he'd been associated with something pleasant.

* * *

Home Ec went well. As a matter of fact, Amanda was in there as well. She was extremely sorry for not coming in to lunch. Chloe accepted her apology gladly, and to prove it, she helped the older girl in selecting an embroidery pattern. Amanda stank at Home Ec. Chloe, on the other hand, was the star of the class. She loved anything crafty, and as a matter of fact had made all of her Halloween costumes and about half of her normal clothes. It gave her something to do as a replacement for a social life.

P.E was actually fun, even with Chloe's non-athleticism. All of the kids from the building were crammed together into one very large gym.

"Hey," came a voice behind Chloe by the time she'd changed. Standing there was Chase.

"Oh, hi," she smiled.

"That's your friend?" he asked, indicating to Amanda, who was right next to her.

"Yep," she replied. "Feel free to join us!"

"Thanks, I will," he replied.

"Hi, Chase," Amanda nodded.

"You know one another?" Chloe asked.

"Slightly," Chase told her.

The coach interrupted their discussion with a piercing blast from his whistle. The entire contents of the gym began running laps. Chloe and Amanda were, comparatively, fast. However, none of them could even get near to Chase. He ran like the wind, as though he were flying. He ran so quickly that he seemed to become a blur. He also seemed to have unusual endurance. When they were done, he wasn't even pink. As a matter of fact, he was glowing.

When they were done, they watched the fangirls scream-running, where they raced after three people who were slightly obscured by the crowd, who Chloe guessed were Nick and his bodyguards, shrieking their heads off. It was very disturbing to their exercises. However, she wasn't troubled by them again for the duration of P.E. As a matter of fact, the only thing that she _was_ troubled by was her inability to hit or serve a ball straight in volleyball. This was made worse by the fact that Chase could return almost any ball, and that Amanda was extremely athletic.

"Don't worry, Chloe," Amanda told her reassuringly.

"Yeah! You're smarter than us, anyway!" Chase added.

"Thanks," she replied morosely.

Her mood barely improved during her language class. This class was special because not only did they learn a language, they learned it in another language. Today, they were learning Mandarin Chinese in Latin. It was one of the most challenging courses in high school. As a matter of fact, the only other people in there were Zach the senior, the teacher, and, surprisingly enough, Dork.

"You're smart enough to be in here?" Zach asked Dork.

"It's not like I want to," he replied sullenly. "I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Then why are you in here?" Chloe asked, exasperated.

"My aunts make me," he replied.

That class couldn't have gone faster. It was meant to have been an interesting course, but no one, not even the teacher, could focus with Dork's endless complaints. He could obviously do well in this class if he tried, but then again, he wasn't going to try.

"I have a headache," Chloe complained when talking to Amanda later on the way to band.

"Why, exactly?" Amanda replied with a question.

"Dork was whining for the whole class!" Chloe complained.

"Maybe you should go see Ms. Sandy. She's the nurse, you know," Amanda suggested.

"That would keep me from my last class!" Chloe was shocked at the possibility.

"What class do you have last?" Amanda asked.

"Band/choir, whichever I'll feel like."

"Good," Amanda smiled.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"It won't give you much of a headache," she replied. "Besides, it's the most fun."


	5. Chapter 4

**4- An eventful day**

The minute Chloe opened the door, she received the surprise of her life at who was standing on the podium next to the music teacher.  
"NICO?"

"Hi, Chloe!" he grinned.

"What're YOU doing here?" she was still shocked.

"We were having auditions today, and I jokingly conducted those two third graders who are named… Lucas and something-or-other. Well, the band instructor saw me, noticed how good I was, and offered me the position of conductor of the high school band/orchestra, until the permanent one returns" he explained.

Chloe, after getting over her initial shock, pulled out her oboe and began practicing. Amanda also had an oboe, to Chloe's obvious and Amanda's more subtle delight, and the two girls practiced together for a moment before a boy burst in, followed closely by Dork.  
"Why are you singling me out?" the boy cried indignantly. Chloe realized that it was her friend Chase.

"Because something about you is familiar," growled Dork. "And unpleasant." Chloe looked at Dork in shock. So he felt the feeling, too! Indeed, as she looked at him, she felt something inside of her retract in disgust. And it wasn't because he was a big, ugly bully. He wasn't associated with pleasant memories at all.

Dork then attempted to catch Chase. He was extremely strong, but his huge build would normally weigh him down in a situation like this. Chase, on the other hand, was very small, so if Dork caught him, he could hurt him very badly. However, 'if' was the operative word. Chase was much faster.

Which was why it was confusing that Dork was gaining slowly on him.

Chloe then realized that Dork could hurl himself forward at a rapid pace, using his bulk (and greater mass and inertia) at an advantage for a short distance. Also, he was much more experienced that Chase at matters like these. All Chase had to protect him was the teacher. However, she was quaking in fright behind an incredulous Nico. Rumors were that Dork was so much of a bully, he even terrorized the teachers. Amanda and Chloe both tried to step in for their friend, but Dork hurled them both back. The reason Amanda had triumphed over him earlier was that she had surprised him. She could do no such thing now.

When Dork caught up with Chase, he picked up the younger boy by the throat in one hand. Chase gasped for breath as Dork tightened his grip.

"You'll kill him!" Chloe declared in shock.

"Maybe," Dork replied carelessly and tightened his grip a little more. Chase looked hopefully at Chloe, but when she tried to free him, Dork used his other arm to aim a punch at her. It connected with her head and sent her sprawling right into the snare drum. It banged into her head, making her collapse into a heap. Chloe, knocked almost senseless, was dimly aware of Dork laughing before losing consciousness.

* * *

All of a sudden, Dork reeled back, dropping Chase. Standing there was another junior, but he had a strange… feeling to him. As if he were actually much stronger, wiser, courageous than he looked.

"You stay away from them both," said the boy quietly. "An attack upon a woman doesn't abide to _any_ code of chivalry, and neither does an attack upon a child of fourteen (Chase had a spring birthday)."

"I shall bully and hurt anyone that I choose," sneered Dork. "I am a senior, while you are but a junior."

"You're frightened of me, Dork," the boy shot back serenely. "You always have been. Why is that?"

"I'm not frightened of you!" Dork held his ground, or at least seemed to.

"If you were speaking the truth, you'd bully me around as you do with everyone else. You may sneer at me, but you have never laid a hand on me. Actually, you always back away from me," the boy smiled. "Teacher, shall I escort this vermin to the principal's office, or _can he behave like a human being and go to his next class?"_

Dork slunk out. He truly _was_ afraid of the one student who had challenged him since they were in preschool.

* * *

When Chloe's consciousness returned, she felt a hand on her wrist, checking her pulse.

"Chloe?" a voice called out. It wasn't a voice she knew. It was too deep to be Amanda's, too slow to be Chase's (though it was deeper than Chase's as well), and too gentle to be Dork's. It had a strange lilt to it, clear and pleasant, that didn't often show up in voices.

"Is Chase okay? Am I okay?" she asked weakly.

"You lost consciousness for awhile, but it appears you haven't had a concussion. The color's returning to your cheeks and your pulse is getting stronger. I think you'll be able to stand in about a minute or so. Chase, on the other hand, will most definitely need to see a nurse," said whoever was speaking.

"What did Dork do to him?" she asked fearfully. Up to now, she'd had her eyes closed, but now they fluttered open and she attempted to stand up. Her head was lolled to the side, so she didn't look up yet.

"Easy, easy. You're still sort of weak. Don't worry," the hand on her wrist pushed her down now. Chloe turned her head up now, and was relieved to see that Nico and Amanda were standing nearby. Nico looked a little nervous, and Amanda seemed a little worried as well. However, she practically forgot they existed when she looked into the face of the one who was helping her.

She'd been comforted by the touch of the hand. She'd been intrigued by the voice. But neither of them could match the face. It was the face of a boy about her age, with brownish-blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. His features were perfect-looking, being extremely beautiful and strong-looking at the same time. However, it was the eyes that did it for her. They were large and bluish-green, like the Northern lights. And they seemed, at this point, concerned for her and Chase while trying to comfort her.

She realized that her pulse probably was racing now, and was thankful that he was no longer feeling it.

"I—I think I'll be fine," she stammered, trying to rise by herself. However, he gently pulled her up with a comforting smile.

"Now that you're okay, let's see to Dork's other victim," he said, sounding both relieved for her and worried for Chase. He was still sprawled on the floor, his breathing irregular, his lips still tinged with blue, his face paler than normal. Chloe felt worried until the boy put a hand on her shoulder for a moment, almost involuntarily, before it dropped.

A surge of memories suddenly engulfed her. It was as if Nick had put a hand on her shoulder out of habit or something. She felt the feeling stronger than anyone else thus far that she'd met. She knew she'd known him once. Maybe in a past life of sorts (Chloe kind of believed in reincarnation).

"Teacher, might we go to the nurse?" Nick asked, interrupting Chloe's thoughts. The teacher nodded slightly, and he scooped Chase up carefully, motioning for Chloe to follow. The surprises continued as he led her out of the building through a back door.

"No one expects me to be going this way," he explained to her quietly.

"Why do you need me?" she asked.

"To keep me company," he told her. Chloe felt a little glow within her chest in spite of herself.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, indicating to her smaller friend.

"Don't worry. I've seen worse from Dork," the boy replied. "His antics landed one of the younger kids in the hospital last year before I could intervene."

"How did you know to come here, now?" she asked.

"Well, several reasons, really. I play flute, and was on my way to band when I got a little signal from Chase's watch," he showed her that there was an extra red button there. "See, Chase and I are second cousins, and I've sort of looked out for him for my whole life. We set up this watch system so that if he's in danger, he'll press this button and it will send a small radio signal to mine. But anyway, I knew to come as quickly as possible. Thankfully, I got Dork to turn himself in."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He's a little scared of me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

At that point, they reached the nurse's office. Ms. Sandy, a pretty woman with wide blue eyes and long blonde hair, prepared tea for the boy and for Chloe, and got to work on Chase.

"I better go get my things," Chloe said shyly. The boy nodded and bade her farewell.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet such an honorable person," he smiled. "I hope that we can continue our friendship."

"As do I," she replied. As soon as she left the room, she came face to face with a giggling Nico and a smirking Amanda.

"Wow," he said. "I've never seen you like this, Chloe!"

"Shut it, Nico," she shot back.

"Boy will the fan girls be mad about _this," _Amanda smirked harder.

"What?" Chloe was unsure what she meant.

"That boy, who you obviously have a crush on? That was Nick."


	6. Chapter 5

**5- Musings**

That night, Chloe lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about her day.

It would be very different this year. She'd have classes that would be at least amusing, if not actually challenging. Nico would be at her school, which might provide her with some comfort. And, most different of all, she'd have friends.

She knew she and Amanda could become best friends some time. She had a rather cold attitude towards others, but a kind heart. Chloe had liked her from the first second they'd met. That afternoon, much to the shock of Chloe's parents, she and Amanda had called one another and had talked for about an hour. Usually, after Chloe finished her homework, she would sit in her room quietly and read or something. The fact that she had managed to make a friend was shocking to her parents, though admittedly they were pleased. And Amanda was awesome. Chloe hoped that she could invite her over to do homework sometime.

Chloe then thought of Chase, wondering if he was okay. He'd kept her company during lunch, making her laugh, entering her world when normally their worlds wouldn't even be in the same solar system. Why had he seemed familiar, then, when they were from totally different social circles? Like Amanda, Chloe doubted that they'd known one another, having no precise memories of them. Amanda had a near-perfect memory, and remembered nearly every day of her life. But those feelings had been real.

And Nick… she didn't know what to think about him. Was it love, like Nico and Amanda said? Chloe, for a while, had had a boyfriend in her sophomore year (he didn't count as a friend because after they broke up, he hated her). Whenever he'd kissed her, it had been full of passion and obvious love—on one side. Chloe had felt nothing. Now, however, at Nick's mere touch, her pulse rocketed out of control.

Did she love him? More importantly, did he love her?

Chase was listening to Paramore and thinking about his day as well.

His heart had almost stopped a little earlier from lack of oxygen, but Ms. Sandy had managed to return him to normal. Boy did Dork dislike him. Why, though? What was so weird about him anyway? Well, something had to be. His adoptive parents also seemed to hate him. Actually, the only person he trusted fully was his best friend, Nick. He was more understanding than other people.

Chase turned Paramore off and climbed under the sheets of his bed, still thinking, this time about Chloe. He wondered if she was a princess. She seemed like one a bit, but Chase knew it would be rude to ask. He was a gentleman, after all. Still, he wondered. She was beautiful, graceful, and obviously a gifted speaker. What an honor it was to know her!

To be sure, Chase felt no romantic attachment to her whatsoever. He'd called Amanda earlier to find that even if he'd liked her, it wouldn't have done any good. She was in love with Nick, Amanda said. Well, he was sure that they could be great friends.

As a matter of fact, that strange feeling of déjà vu when he met her made him feel as if the two of them had been tight before. It was a pleasant feeling, to be sure, but it was entirely unexpected. He'd only ever felt that way with Amanda the few times he'd met her before, Ms. Sandy (he'd actually been in the nurse's often, so had had a chance to realize that there was a strange familiarity about her), Nick, and finally, strangely enough, Ms. Sandy's husband and his brother, who both went by the title Mr. di'Giancolo the principal/janitor (they shared the duties of being principal). Fortunately, he'd only felt them pass that day.

_Wait, _he thought to himself. _There are three other people I've felt it with before._ However, it was their extreme differences that stumped them. How would Dork the school bully, Spike Adams the mafia boss with his seven underlings that Chase had unfortunately met up with previously, and Angela De Luna the charity worker all give him a feeling of déjà vu?

Nick, in bed, thought about all the people he knew who gave him that feeling of déjà vu.

Only he knew that it wasn't déjà vu. See, he wasn't really "Nick". He'd known all his life who he really was, why he was there, what had happened to put him here. But most of all, he knew that he could no longer be merely a hero.

Link, the hero of time himself, under the endless disguise from everyone, even his parents, of Nick, knew that the reason Zelda had left him with his memory was so that he could track everyone down and unite them before Tabuu's return.

_Zelda…_

Even now, the thought of her noble sacrifice brought tears to his eyes. Though many years hadn't, he'd never stopped loving her. No girl, no matter how beautiful, wealthy, sweet, or smart could even make him think of any girl but Zelda.

"_Link, I… I love you too," _those last words to him from Zelda once again echoed through his head. And that was it for him. Tears poured from his eyes.

He buried his face in the pillow. Even though they didn't know that Link was the hero of time, he'd feel ashamed if they knew he'd cried.


	7. Chapter 6

**6- Amanda and Jack**

**Author's note: **_This chapter will have little to do with the plot of this story, as will the couple presented in it. However, just read and enjoy. I am SOOOOOO sorry that I've taken so long putting this up, but I had major writer's block. Please forgive me! Well, anyway, this chapter introduces more Smashers. Besides, I received a specific request from one of my most avid reviewers. If you would like a couple in here featuring Smashers other than Zelink or Snakus, please let me know.

* * *

_

Amanda was driving home in her bright red convertible, wondering about her day.

She usually let her mind wander while driving. It was so darn easy, she almost went crazy every time she took the wheel. However, that caused her to sometimes take the scenic route. As a matter of fact, today, she was thinking so hard about her friend Chloe that she didn't realize where she was driving until she looked up.

She had, unfortunately enough, driven into the rougher parts of town, where gangs were the only form of law enforcement against other gangs. Killings around here were quite normal, particularly of innocent people such as herself. The only person who dared to come here was Angela the social worker. Then again, Angela was afraid of nothing. She reminded Amanda of an angel.

Amanda swore silently and pulled the car into reverse. Or at least, she tried to. Just as she did, she heard a gun being cocked. She leapt down, using her natural agility to just avoid the bullet that was being shot. She looked up briefly to see a boy with green and red hair smirk at her.

"Let's get her!" he called. Six other individuals, mostly young men but one or two women, emerged from behind various locations and surrounded Amanda's car. One of them was cackling stupidly, but the rest were as quiet as they were frightening. Amanda took in a silent breath and looked each of them in the eye, however. She'd heard of gangs like these before, and wasn't really afraid of them, just what they might do to her.

_Please, don't let it be Rick's gang_, she murmured to herself. _Please don't let it be the pirates_. Rick and his gang were the most feared of all of the gangs, as they tended to kill first and ask questions later. As a matter of fact, they'd even threatened Angela once. Amanda had been there, and still was shocked. No one ever threatened Angela.

"Whoa, look what we got today," said one smug voice, interrupting Amanda's mantra. A massive figure then emerged from the shadows as the others joined hands around her convertible. The figure sneered at her and allowed her to look. He was extremely tall, a little taller than she (and she was six feet tall), with green, spiky hair that added another foot to his already towering height. He was much thicker than she was, just a little bit thicker than Dork, and Amanda could tell that all of his bulk was muscle. Not someone that she would normally enjoy seeing. However…

_Thank god. It's not Rick._

Very few people would say 'Thank God,' however. It was Spike and the Turtles, another very feared gang. Though they didn't kill every victim or prisoner that they did, but they did kill people. Amanda hoped that she wasn't the unlucky one here.

Spike walked forward, smirking.

"Hello, girly," he began. "What's a pretty chick like you doing here?"

"If you're going to make a pass at me, I'm used to it and am sorry that I am," she replied coldly. He just laughed.

"Junior, anything valuable on her?" he turned and asked the smallest member of the gang.

"Nope," Junior replied. "We could take her prisoner, though."

"Not on my watch!"

Amanda whirled around to see that another group of people had appeared down the street. One had a gun aimed at Spike. As they advanced slowly, all six of the Turtles and Spike pulled their own guns out.

"Who are you attacking now?" the leader quipped. "Some other poor, defenseless person?"  
"Don't you attack defenseless people, Jack?" Spike replied.

"No. I attack you guys and steal from other gangs," Jack replied smugly. By now, he was standing at the head of Amanda's car.

Suddenly, before anyone could react, he backflipped and landed in the shotgun seat of Amanda's car.

"Get us out of here!" he ordered her. Amanda floored the accelerator, and the two shot off before either of the gangs could react. However, as soon as they regained their wits, Jack's gang disappeared from where they came from. Spike's gang, meanwhile, just exchanged some heated words over who was to blame the most.

* * *

"Thanks," Amanda mumbled as soon as they were out of danger.

"My pleasure," Jack replied with a smile. "I don't often have such a fun and daring rescue!"  
In spite of herself, Amanda blushed. Jack was being so pleasant to her. It seemed that he'd enjoyed rescuing her. Or maybe he was just a nice guy. Either way, Amanda liked him already.

"I'm Jack, Harvard dropout and leader of the Animals," he grinned and extended his hand.

"Harvard dropout?" she asked, surprised.

"I was bored. Barely made it through three classes before I quit. I mean, the material was almost, no, it _was _painfully easy. But if I'd stayed, I'd be in sophomore year," he replied. "Now I lead the Animals. We're a rather little gang; it's just me, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Mo, and Carson."  
"Fox? Falco? Wolf?"  
"They don't like their real names, so we just call them by their code names instead."

By now, they'd reached the edge of the dangerous area. Amanda sighed in relief that she'd made it through this crisis without injury.

"Come visit us sometime. It's not often that I get to meet someone like you," With that, Jack leapt out of the car, and with a final charming smile to Amanda, he sprinted off in an incredible show of his physical fortitude. Amanda realized that she was watching, her heart thumping in spite of herself. She felt herself give in to one of her extremely rare dizzy spells. No one had ever affected her that way.

It was then when she realized that she was feeling that odd feeling of déjà vu. She'd known Jack before, she was sure of it.

"Chloe, Nico, Nick, Chase, Dork, Spike, and now this," she murmured to herself. "Not to mention Rick."

She shuddered at the thought of Rick. The one time she'd met him, she'd been paralyzed. As if he'd done terrible things to her in the past. Well, then again, he, very similar to Dork, gave of a very negative vibe. As a matter of fact, what Chloe and Amanda were feeling about Dork and Rick, respectively, was almost the same. What could be the cause of this?

Amanda didn't notice that on one of her hands, a purple symbol in the shape of a lightning bolt surrounded by two circles had just appeared. And it was glowing.


	8. Chapter 7

**7- Appearance of the subspace army**

**Author's note: **_Thanks to for your reviews! Glad that you're appreciating my story even though it's been on hold for a long time now.

* * *

_

Chloe and her friends had a fairly normal life after Amanda and Jack's meeting. None of them got into trouble, none of them wandered into the dangerous part of town (unless you counted Amanda and Angela's visits, which Amanda used to visit Jack), and none ran afoul of their antagonists. As a matter of fact, it was Dork, Spike, and Rick who all got into trouble.

Dork may have been intelligent, but he wasn't always that way. Like all other living things, Dork sometimes made mistakes. Some of them were small. Some of them weren't so small.

And trying to toss Winston, one of the first graders, off the roof was one of those not-so-small errors.

See, Winston was Amanda's little brother.

Dork had never been punched so hard before, by either a boy or a girl. Already very strong, Amanda had become even stronger after Spike's attack. Well, really, it was after the purple symbol appeared on her hand, but as no one had noticed it yet, Amanda let it be. She was too busy taking care of Winston and Andrew to worry about it overmuch. Besides, she didn't want to be called a freak. Enough people already called her 'hot' to make her hate labels like that.

Spike, meanwhile, had wandered too close to the school for the di'Giancolo brothers' comfort. They'd first called the police, but Captain Devon, William, Wilson, and Sam, the only four policemen in town, hadn't been able to do much. Well, Captain Devon had had to throw William, Wilson, and Sam at Spike for them to even load their guns, so they obviously weren't a good police force anyway. Then, they'd asked John "Rocky" Peregrine, the extremely buff gym coach and driver's ed teacher, to deal with Spike. That hadn't gone to well either. Mr. Peregrine had punched Spike once and retreated. Finally, Martin and Luke di'Giancolo had lost it and had gone after Spike themselves. Spike ended up in the hospital for two weeks. Who knew that the spare pipes that the two used were so harmful?

However, it was Rick who got into the most trouble. He'd ambushed Amanda after school, eager to finish what he'd started (he'd murdered Amanda and Winston's parents a few days after Winston was born). However, he'd run into an extremely angry Winston and Ms. Sandy. Winston was very smart, and had detached an electrical wire from it's light pole. Rick had not only received severe electrical damage, but had then been beaten up by Ms. Sandy's frying pan. For a nice person, Ms. Sandy could be a little fierce, particularly when her cooking, cleaning, or people she loved were threatened and/or insulted.

_Those poor evil-doers, _Chase reflected as he turned to look at Owen in the back seat of Chloe's car. Chloe had offered to drive both Owen and Chase to school as well as Nico and Angela. As a result, every morning and afternoon, Chloe's Prius was packed with her younger friends (Chase, Angela, and Owen were all ninth graders). Chloe and Nico absolutely loved the company, and the five of them all had similar interests to boot. As a result, the five of them all knew both 'the Legend of Zelda song' and 'Ganon slayer' by heart (though they never used the swear words involved).

Chase grinned at Angela, who blushed and looked out the window. She, like Owen, was Zach and Seth's little sister. Unlike Owen, she looked a lot like Seth and her sister Leah, with the same pale skin, same brown eyes, and the same gentle attitude, though she'd dyed her hair bluish-green like Leah instead of blue like Seth. Though she was about six months younger than Chase, she already had a job as a social worker, and was quite proud of the fact. She lived to do good, not caring a little bit about herself. As a matter of fact, Chase cared more about her than she herself did. Well, that was just because he had a crush on her, but even so, he cared deeply about the slightly younger girl.

Owen noticed Chase's grin and winked. As Angela's twin brother, he was a little bit protective of her, often becoming mistrustful of boys who had their eye on her. However, he approved of Chase's feelings for his sister, and even tried to help Chase win her over. Chase was very grateful for Owen's help _and _friendship (and was quite grateful of Owen's approval of him). He was very similar to his older brother Zach; he was strong and athletic, his hair was kept shorter than Seth, Leah and Angela's (and in a more ragged cut), and he tended to be more vocal when upset.

Chase's musings were interrupted when, all of a sudden, he heard a rumble from behind them. He and Angela looked out the windows to realize that there was a black squad of motorcycles behind them. The one in the lead had a figure totally in black astride it. When it realized that Chase was looking at it, it leered at him menacingly.

"Guys? I think we're being followed," Chase warned everyone else. Up in the front, Chloe gasped. Why would anyone follow _her? _She wasn't important! Nico, meanwhile, readied his conductor's baton. He'd learned the hard way that it was an extremely dangerous projectile when one of the Pirates had ambushed him. In the back seat, Owen grinned and pulled out his box of matches. Besides being very strong, Owen had very good control over fire. Yes, he _was _a pyromaniac, but beyond that, he had extremely good control over fire. Angela, meanwhile, pulled out a switchblade that Zach had gotten for her. He didn't want his peaceful little sister to be totally defenseless, and as a result had given her some sort of weapon or other every birthday she'd ever had.

And Chase realized that he, unlike the others, was utterly defenseless. Even Chloe up front had a weapon (she was a very smart girl, and kept pepper spray in her purse at all times just in case)! What would he do? He turned bright pink and straightened his shirt, hoping that Angela at least found him cute. Because if it came to a battle, he was utterly useless.

"Okay, everyone, HANG ON!" Chloe shouted and gunned her engine. The Prius shot forward at the fastest speed it could go. Unfortunately, it wasn't a very fast car overall. Though it got better mileage than just about anything else on the road, it wasn't great in chases as a result. Besides, it only had about a ten-gallon tank. Even so, Chloe was a great driver. She knew that if she at least managed to make it back to her school, she'd be under the protection of the Di'Giancolos, Rocky Peregrine (though he only punched once before retreating, his fist packed a wallop), and Amanda Arago's family (Amanda, Winston, and the adopted Andrew spent some time after school assisting the Di'Giancolos in return for a free meal).

Nico got out his cell phone and frantically dialed 9-1-1. Perhaps Captain Devon would be able to do _something. _He might be able to frighten their pursuers or something. He certainly _was _a very strong and very large individual.

"Hello? Hello?" he asked.

"Hey! Wassup?" came a voice in reply.

_Dang it. I got William, _Nico thought. William was about as smart and as useful as a hand grenade.

"You have, like, _totally _reached the police office!" William announced over the phone.

"William, we are under attack!"  
"Really? COOLIO! Gimme the details!"

"William, we really don't have time for this! I need to ask Captain Devon to help us!"  
"Captain Devon is eating his dinner!"  
"At three thirty in the afternoon?"  
"Yep. He's hungry."  
"I need to speak to him!"  
"_Oh. _I totally get it now. His wife needs something and sent you to call him about an attack! Wouldn't be the first time, either."  
"NO! SEND HIM NOW! YOU ARE THE F***ING POLICE FORCE BUT YOU'RE ABOUT AS USEFUL AS A GOSSIP HOTLINE!" Nico screamed and disconnected.

"Anyone else we can try?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Well, not the police force. They're utterly useless," Owen replied.  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," growled Nico. "Well, anyone know someone who could help us? Parents?"

Chloe and Nico exchanged glances. Their parents were only outmatched in their usefulness in fights by Captain Devon and his crew.

"Owen and Angela?"  
"Our parents are out of town," Angela replied sadly. "Besides, they can't drive."  
"WHAT?" cried everyone else in the car.

"Why do you think we're here?" Owen asked.

"To be with friends," Chase was looking at Angela as he said that. "Wait, why don't your brothers drive you?"

"Seth only has a learner's permit and Zach is a demon behind the wheel. He can barely drive either," Owen seemed unworried about slandering his older brothers.

"Well? Chase?" Chloe asked.

"My real parents are dead and my adoptive parents wouldn't lift a finger to help me if I was being slowly cut into little pieces in front of them," Chase replied, a tear forming in his eye. It was true; his adoptive parents often wished he were suicidal or something so that they'd be rid of him.

"That bad, huh?" asked Angela softly and put her arm around him. "Don't worry. You can come and live with us. If you want me to, I can go file a complaint. Hey, have they ever hurt you?"  
"Want to see the scars?"

"Show us when we're out of this mess!" Chloe shouted. "Everyone, we're almost to the school, but unless this Prius suddenly grew very long legs, we're not getting past traffic! Everyone, abandon ship and make a run for it. Hopefully, if we can leave the car and run between the cars, they won't be able to follow us!"

"That hopeless?" asked Owen.  
"Low fuel _and _traffic backups suck, especially when they occur during dramatic chases. Now, everyone, OUT! Run for your lives!"

* * *

Nick was in his Smart Car when he made the providential mistake of looking to the left.

Over to the left, in the next lane over, a green Prius suddenly pulled over to the shoulder, and several people exploded out and broke into a run. They instantly veered into the crowded lanes, and, without looking back, ran even faster than they had been. Nick realized with a shock who these people were.

It was Chloe, Nico, Chase, Angela, and Owen.

"Goddesses," Nick muttered and looked backwards. As was expected, a large group of primids on motorcycles was chasing them. They didn't let the traffic slow them down, however, and fitted their motorcycles in between each little space between each car. One advantage of travelling on motorcycles. Nick swore. What was Chloe thinking, taking three Smashers and a friend of a Smasher in the car with her? No wonder the Subspace Army was chasing them. Well, then again, she didn't know better.

As was expected, Owen had lit a match and tossed it at the lead motorcycle. It caused the leader to be burned on his hand, but nothing else. It appeared that the little group of Smashers, friends, and Chloe was defenseless.

"I'll handle this," Nick muttered, subconsciously quoting one of his best friends from Smash Mansion. With that, he pulled off his jeans and turtleneck to reveal a green tunic with light green tights and a brown belt, not to mention a sword hilt strapped to its back. Nick had taken to wearing his true clothing underneath normal clothing lately, as it was getting chillier and he could wear a disguise over it.

He quickly kicked off his tennis shoes and instead fitted himself with a pair of brown boots. He'd always loved those boots. Zelda had given them to him when she'd come to Smash Mansion. To honor her, had worn them at every fight he'd participated in since getting them. To finish his transformation, he pushed the hair that always covered his pointed ears backward, put in his lucky earring (he'd promised Impa he'd wear it in battles to think of her), and pulled on his trademark green hat. Inside of it was all of his gear, including a few bomb and arrow flowers, the sources of his endless supply in brawls.

But something was missing…

Nick (who we shall be calling Link from this point on) quickly reached under his seat until he felt the hilt of his sword. Pulling it out (cautiously, as the roof of the car wasn't the strongest thing ever), he pushed it into his hilt. _Now _he was ready. All that remained was to park his car. Link sighed. He was saving money for a horse to ride to school on, but for now he had a very stupid car. When he whistled to it, it didn't come, and it required parking when he was done. Epona had always parked herself, another reason that Link preferred horses to cars. They were so much smarter.

Ignoring the shocked looks from drivers stuck in traffic, Link made his first public appearance as he strode after the Subspace Army. Smashers needed saving. And saving was what he did best.

Perhaps, too, he could prevent the death of another Smasher…


End file.
